The present invention relates to a firearm comprising a detection system suitable for detecting a configuration change of said firearm. In other words, the firearm is in an initial configuration in which, for example, it is not ready to fire; for the firearm to be ready to fire it is therefore necessary for the user or for an automated system inside the firearm, to perform a plurality of operations, in which the firearm is subject to the modification of said initial configuration and is placed in one or more new configurations. The detection system comprised in the firearm is thus suitable to detect such configuration changes of the firearm from its initial configuration. By way of example, one such configuration change may be the release of the safety catch.
Detection systems are known of in the prior art suitable to detect and report to the user a configuration change of the firearm. Such known detection systems are generally of the mechanical type and for example make a protrusion or specific signalling element, from the firearm, in the case of such configuration change, such as a “flag”.
However, these detection systems are not able to perform such detection and to manage such information, for example, storing it or transmitting it. To perform such types of operation a special hardware, for example of the electronic type, is obviously required.
The main problem of such type of detection system lies in the risk that these are influenceble and/or influenced by the movement of the firearm, in particular, of its moving parts.
In fact, depending on its positioning and its dimensions said detection system influences the movement of the moving parts in general, as well as the movement of the moving parts in relation to the fixed parts. In other words, depending on its position and its dimensions, the detection system influences the dynamic behaviour of the firearm during firing, as well as the assembly and dismantling operations thereof, in particular the operation of dismantling the slide from the main body.
To minimise these problems the detection systems must have small dimensions especially as regards the components housed inside the moving parts.
In accordance with the above, is the added fact that the components of the electronic type, needed to manage the information concerning the configuration change, run the risk of being influenced, that is stressed and/or damaged, by the accelerations, typically impulsive, which the firearm undergoes subsequent to firing. In order to avoid such problems, said electronic devices are preferably located on the fixed parts of the firearm.
Special care must be taken, however, that the movement of the components inside the fixed parts must be performed so that material connections between the fixed and moving parts are avoided as far as possible so as to prevent, as said, complications in the reciprocal movement of said parts. The fixed parts and moving parts must continue to guarantee a specific reciprocal independence, so that in the use of the firearm they do not mutually influence each other.